Tadashi Yamaguchi
is a member of the Karasuno High volley ball club. He plays the role of pinch server in the team. Appearance Yamaguchi is a young-looking boy with an average build. He has short black hair, often portrayed as brown or even green, with a flyaway piece of hair sticking up at the top. He is also well-recognized for his freckles. Back in middle school, he was teased for his freckles as other kids called his face "pimply". Now, they are often described as endearing. Personality He's a pretty shy person who relies on others. Though he is generally a nice person, he tends snicker along or join in with Tsukishima whenever he's mocking others. He is hardworking as he sought for extra training on his own and continued practicing outside of the team after seeing how weak he was compared to his other teammates. After a fatal loss in the match against Aobajousai, he gained a lot of confidence thanks to his teammates and Shimada Makoto. During the summer training camp, he even stood up against Tsukishima, who was surprised and called him "cool" for the first time. History When he was young, Tsukishima saved him from bullies. They met again at volleyball club, flustering Yamaguchi. Although he suspected Tsukishima did not even remember saving him, he attached himself to Tsukishima from then on. Plot First Appearance Yamaguchi’s first appearance was when he and Tsukishima first met with Hinata and Kageyama the day before the first years match. Upon seeing Hinata and Kageyama practicing outside, he had exclaimed: “Geh, t-shirts? It’s cold out!” When Kageyama asked how tall Tsukishima was, Yamaguchi had said Tsukishima was 188cm and apologized to Tsukishima when he asked why he was bragging about it. He watched as Kageyama and Tsukishima talked and panicked when Kageyama was about to hit Tsukishima. Later, upon seeing Hinata jumping to take the volleyball Tsukishima threw in the air, Yamaguchi was surprised. On their way home, he had asked Tsukishima what was wrong and received the answer: “Uselessly hot-blooded people irritate me, … The ‘King’ and that shortie just now.” The First Years' Match Yamaguchi was on the team with Tsukishima and Sawamura Daichi as the opponent team of Hinata, Kageyama and Tanaka team. Before the match, Tsukishima had teased the other team by purposely talking loudly about whom he should block first and Yamaguchi had said: “Hold on a… Tsukki, they can hear you, you know…? That’s pretty awful.” Afterward, he was scared when Tanaka got angry because Tsukishima’s teasing. Starting the match, Yamaguchi was quite happy when Tsukishima successive blocked Hinata. But then, at his turn to serve, Yamaguchi had served the ball to the net. The match continued after that, with many Kageyama and Hinata’s attempts at a quick set. All those attempts ended with failure, which made Tsukishima commented: “You’re planning to so something again? I’m telling you, nobody can hit the ‘king’s’ ego-centric toss.” and Yamaguchi agreeing with him. But the next time, the quick set was a success. Yamaguchi was startled and failed to receive the hit. At the next attempt at quick set, Tsukishima had called Yamaguchi to stop Hinata with him but Hinata had run to the other side, resulted in them not being fast enough to block him. Continuing the match, Yamaguchi wasn’t able to receive Hinata’s and Tanaka’s hits. The first set ended with Hinata, Kageyama and Tanaka’s win. The second set started and Yamaguchi wasn’t as cheerful anymore. The second set went by fast and won by the other team, which resulted in the other winning the match. Yamaguchi was shown tired out just as Tsukishima, Hinata and Kageyama. After the match, Hinata approached Tsukishima to shake hands, which led to another quarrel. Then, Yamaguchi and the other first years received their club’s jacket that Shimizu brought in. Tanaka taught Hinata and Kageyama some hand signals and Yamaguchi tried copy them. Later on, Yamaguchi seemed offensive when Kageyama and Hinata talked bad about Tsukishima. Practice Match Against Aobajousai ... Abilities Jump Float Serve ... Relationships Kei Tsukishima They have known each other from elementary school when Tsukishima saved Yamaguchi from some boys who bullied him by calling them pathetic. Despite thinking that he was included among the ones Tsukishima called out to, he grows attached to him and sets his goal to become "as cool as him". Yamaguchi calls Tsukishima by a nickname, "Tsukki", but the latter doesn't seem to mind. Though Yamaguchi is generally a shy person, he would follow Tsukishima whenever he's mocking other people and snicker along. Yamaguchi also doesn't seem to mind whenever Tsukishima snaps at him, and he would even apologize. He seems to care for and admire Tsukishima as during the match against Aobajousai, every time a serve was directed to Tsukishima and he didn't receive it properly, Yamaguchi was shown freaking out on the sidelines; but after Tsukishima finally received one, he was shown crying in admiration. He also often brags about Tsukishima to other people though the latter would stay silent or tell Yamaguchi to shut up. Even though it seems that Yamaguchi is simply following after Tsukishima without being thoroughly acknowledged by him, they are barely seen apart from each other. They are even in the same class in school. With the time they spend at Karasuno, it seems like they grow more apart in terms of effort they spend into their training: While Tsukishima does only what he needs to, Yamaguchi trains even after training to do a float serve. The situation escalates in summer at the training camp as Tsukishima still refuses to put in any more effort because he doesn't see the reason why. Yamaguchi, who is frustrated by that remark, yells at him for the first time to have pride in what he does instead of giving up like this, and it is the first time he's being called "cool" by Tsukishima, being the first one to see a sincere smile from him, causing their relationship to grow back closer again. Trivia *His favorite food is soft, floppy french-fries. *He is smart, as he is in class 4 with Tsukishima; classes 4-5 being college-preparatory classes in Karasuno. *Current concern: Whenever a cute girl has come over to talk to him, all they want to talk about is Tsukishima. *In the fourth instance of Haikyuu!! Radio, Yamaguchi's voice actor for the anime adaption, Saitō Sōma, was asked "What sort of person is your character, Yamaguchi?" to which he responded "Loves Tsukki very much." *His seiyuu, Saitō Sōma, is also the seiyuu for Twelve, a character in the anime Zankyou no Terror. Number twelve is Yamaguchi's shirt number. *He shares a birthday with Kenji. Quotes *''"Motivation? What more do you need than pride?"'' - to Tsukishima (Chapter 88) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers